Homesickness
by godhonggaring
Summary: Soonyoung pulang ke rumah, tapi disana bukanlah tempat untuk hatinya kembali beristirahat. 17's fic / soonyoung/jihoon / soonhoon


Soonyoung bilang rumahnya bersama Jihoon adalah tempat yang paling ia sukai. Jadi, sesibuk apapun Soonyoung dengan pekerjaannya ia akan tetap menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah. Tidak peduli yang menyambutnya adalah wajah diulas senyum tipis atau dilukis kerut masam. Soonyoung tidak masalah. Asalkan itu Jihoon, dan Soonyoung masih bisa menciumnya sambil mengatakan "Selamat malam, Sayang."

Kadang Jihoon membalas dengan dingin, "Ini sudah subuh, bodoh."

Soonyoung merasa berdosa dengan fakta bahwa ia sangat menyukai Jihoon yang masih mau menunggunya hingga dini hari dengan tidur palsu.

.

Jihoon bukan pribadi yang suka membagi isi hati dengan ucapan di mulut. Bahkan setelah tinggal bersama dengan Soonyoung selama beberapa tahun. Dan Soonyoung sejujurnya juga bukan orang yang peka.

Tapi, suatu ketika Jihoon membuka mulut. Soonyoung tahu bahwa ada berita besar.

Saat itu hari Sabtu, di bulan Juni. Soonyoung dan Jihoon menata makan siang di lantai yang dingin dan nyaman untuk diduduki di musim panas.

"Aku mau pindah ke Jepang, ke Tokyo, aku mau belajar gitar disana."

Soonyoung tidak bisa memberikan respon selain ucapan selamat. Meskipun Jihoon tidak pernah bilang padanya, Soonyoung selalu tahu kalau Jihoon suka musik dan gitar; dan juga lagu. Ia pernah melihat ada brosur beasiswa untuk sekolah musik dengan deretan huruf yang bukan huruf hangul di bak sampah dan juga riwayat _gugle_ terjemahan di komputer ruang tengah.

"Tidak mau memberikan sesuatu untukku, Soonyoung? Aku berangkat besok pagi lho-"

"Kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, mana kepikiran aku untuk membelikanmu sesuatu."

Jihoon menunduk. Tertawa.

"Benar juga, sih."

Sejujurnya Soonyoung bisa saja memberikannya satu ciuman ataupun pelukan hangat sepanjang malam. Bagi Jihoon itu sudah lebih lebih dari cukup.

.

Jihoon jarang menghubunginya, Soonyoung sendiri juga terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor setelah ia dinaikkan jabatannya. Malam-malam di musim dingin lebih sering dilewatinya bersama rekan-rekan di kantor. Jihoon tinggal menempati isi kepalanya sebanyak duapuluh persen.

Soonyoung melirik kalender di meja kerjanya, lalu mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkirim pesan dengan Jihoon.

Mungkin sebulan yang lalu, atau lebih. Sejak Soonyoung dinaikkan jabatan di kantor.

Pekerjaan malam itu selesai lebih cepat. Soonyoung pamit pada rekan seruangan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Terakhir kali Soonyoung menjajaknya dua minggu yang lalu. Ketika teringat rumah, ia teringat Jihoon dan akhirnya mengirimkan pesan padanya, bertanya apakah Jihoon sedang senggang atau tidak.

Soonyoung menunggu sepuluh menit dan belum ada balasan. Mungkin Jihoon sedang sibuk. Soonyoung memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan masuk ke bus untuk pulang.

Ponselnya bergetar ketika Soonyoung membuka kunci pintu rumah. Soonyoung masuk lebih dulu sebelum membuka ponselnya. Ada pesan balasan dari Jihoon.

 _Aku sedang lowong._

Soonyoung tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengetukkan jari diatas tombol panggil.

"Apa-apaan langsung telepon." suara Jihoon di seberang terdengar mengantuk.

Soonyoung tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum, "Sudah semalam apa disana?"

"Tidak tahu, malas lihat jam." Jihoon menguap. Membenamkan dirimya dalam selimut di seberang sana. Soonyoung tertawa.

"Baru pulang?" Jihoon bertanya.

"Iya." Soonyoung berjalan ke kamarnya lalu memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela. "Hari ini pekerjaan selesai lebih cepat."

"Dasar gila kerja." Jihoon mengucapkannya dengan sarkas. "Bagaimana keadaan rumah? Apa kulkasmu masih terisi?"

Soonyoung bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia pantang bohong terhadap Jihoon, faktanya seperti itu.

"Ya itu, err-"

"Astaga, jangan bilang kau jarang pulang." Jihoon menguap sekali lagi. Meskipun kaget, tapi nyatanya ia sangat ngantuk.

"Aku memang jarang pulang, Jihoon."

"Sejak kapan?"

 _Sejak kau pindah._

Soonyoung belum menjawabnya secara langsung. Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sekira bisa membuat hatinya lega. Dia pulang ke rumah, tapi bahkan Soonyoung tidak merasakan bahwa itu rumah jika bukan karena kenangan tentang Jihoon yang langsung mengaduk-aduk memorinya.

"Soonyoung?"

"Jihoon, aku kangen."

Soonyoung tidak tahu kenapa setelah sekian banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, yang terucap malah ungkapan rindu yang langsung _to the point._ Jihoon diam cukup lama di telepon.

"Aku tanya apa, kau jawab apa. Soonyoung, jangan membuatku tertawa." tawa geli terdengar, Soonyoung merengut kemudian menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga kalau Jihoon akan merespon demikian.

"Aku memang jarang pulang, rumah sering kosong. Kulkas juga kosong." akhirnya Soonyoung menjawab seperti itu.

"Bisanya kau tidak pulang, kau punya alasan apa? Dulu saja biarpun subuh kau selalu sempat pulang." Jihoon melirik langit-langit apartemen yang ia tempati. Lalu mendadak membandingkannya dengan di rumah.

"Aku memang tidak punya alasan selain pekerjaan, tapi Jihoon-"

Jihoon masih mendengarkan di seberang sana. Ia bisa mendengar helaan nafas Soonyoung yang entah apa maksudnya.

"-hatiku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang sejak kau pindah."

Jihoon masih terdiam. Kemudian Soonyoung melanjutkan.

"Aku kangen muka jutekmu, aku kangen balasan ketusmu ketika aku pulang. Apa aku harus pergi ke Jepang sekarang juga supaya hatiku bisa menemukan rumahnya dan istirahat dari kangen yang mencekik ini?"

"Tidak usah, bodoh-"

Suara Jihoon gemetar di telepon. Soonyoung pikir itu hanya gangguan sambungan telepon, tapi ketika Jihoon bicara lagi, semua jadi jelas.

"Seringlah menelepon, aku selalu senggang diatas jam enam sore." Jihoon senggukan sekali, "Kau tidak tahu aku selalu menunggu-nunggu kabar darimu. Aku mau mengirimimu pesan tapi aku takut mengganggumu."

Soonyoung yang kali ini diam.

"Kangen, aku kangen sekali. Aku mau pulang. Aku bertemu denganmu."

Jihoon senggukan lagi, "Rumahku bukan disini, aku mau rumahku yang ada kau di dalamnya."

Soonyoung tertawa lirih, Jihoon sangat jarang menunjukkan perasaan yang seperti ini. Dan meskipun dadanya cukup sesak mendengar Jihoon menangis seperti bocah, ada perasaan hangat yang aneh menjalar.

"Peluk gulingmu disana, Jihoon. Bayangkan kalau itu adalah aku."

"Aku sudah memeluknya dari tadi, kugigit-gigit. Maaf bahumu jadi ada ilernya, Soonyoung." Jihoon membalasnya masih dengan senggukan.

Soonyoung tertawa lagi, "Aku sayang padamu-"

"Jangan bilang begitu, aku jadi mau menangis." berjeda sesaat tapi Jihoon membalas, "Aku juga sayang padamu."

"Ditambah kangen, Jihoon. Sangat. Mendengar suaramu hanya membuatku semakin rindu."

.

 _Aku ingin bertemu. Lalu beristirahat dengan jemarimu yang menyusuri helai rambut dari kepalaku yang terkulai di pangkuanmu. Lalu aku bisa memeluk perutmu dan mengatakan 'aku pulang' berkali-kali. Setelah kau melirikku dengan tatapan sebal, baru aku akan merayumu untuk jangan marah dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu berkali-kali._

Tempat Soonyoung (dan hatinya) untuk pulang hanyalah Jihoon.

.

(fin)

.

Ps: bikinnya ini iseng sambil denger lagu oleh-olehnya bunda rita sugiarto. Setelah nulis dua baris awal lagu bunda rita abis, dan saya sambung Jonghyun - the end of the day

Pss: maaf ya ini nonsense sekali dan buat yg udh baca mohon untuk menuliskan kesan pesan kritik dan saran melalui kotak review dibawah ini


End file.
